


Sayaka's Bad Life Choices

by SlimyPennies



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Character Analysis, Gen, inner monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimyPennies/pseuds/SlimyPennies
Summary: Never before seen fic from August 2017...Sayaka questions her life choices up to this point.





	Sayaka's Bad Life Choices

So many years. So many fucking years of her life...  
  
Was it all for nothing?  
  
Sayaka leaned against her bedroom door, wanting to scream, scream, _scream_ until her throat was raw and her voice cracked and she started seeing stars, but she can't.  
  
An idol without a voice is like an idol who can't dance, can't socialize, can't smile like everything's okay even though it isn't. Idols who don't hit those qualifications will be crumpled up and tossed away without any second thought.  
  
Even the Ultimate ones.  
  
Sayaka felt like laughing, even though nothing was funny.  
  
When she thought about getting a break, she didn't mean this. She didn't mean getting locked up in the middle of nowhere.  
  
All those years of fighting to the top, scratching, clawing, sabotaging, scheming, smiling, kissing, touching, fucking-  
  
Nobody cares what you did to get to the top, the moment they forget you, it's over.  
  
No matter how well you forced your smiles, sung sickenly saccarhine songs, and moved like an angel without wings, it doesn't matter once you fall.  
  
Fall, fall, fall, fall, _fall-_  
  
If Sayaka knew she would get so hopelessly addicted to attention and the limelight, she would've just stayed home and had a normal and lonely life with her dad.  
  
After all, her dad never touched her, and that's more than she can say for most men in her life.  
  
Who wants to fuck a child? Who wants to fuck an aspiring young girl who doesn't even have regular periods yet? What sickening demographic is out there if the greedy bastard she called a manager ordered her to look "innocent, yet seductive" at the age of 12?  
  
Sayaka's not innocent, she knows this.  
  
She's probably touched more dicks than a urologist for this dream, the one that's rotting outside while she's stuck in here.  
  
All her efforts. Her entire fucking life. It's gone.  
  
Ultimate Idol? Ultimate Nothing, more like it. Ultimate Fad. Ultimate Passing Trend. Ultimate Waste of Fucking Space.

For fuck's sake.

**Author's Note:**

> old un-uploaded fic ahahaha danganronpa isnt one of my interests rn so my knowledge of sayaka is... rusty so if past me made a mistake..... oops!


End file.
